1. Field
Example embodiments relate to donor substrates, methods of manufacturing the donor substrates, organic light emitting display devices and methods of manufacturing the organic light emitting display devices. Example embodiments relate to donor substrates for transferring organic layers of organic light emitting display devices, methods of manufacturing the donor substrates, the organic light emitting display devices manufactured using the donor substrates and methods of manufacturing the organic light emitting display devices using the donor substrates.
2. Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device may display desired information such as images, letters and/or characters using a light generated by the combination of holes provided from an anode and electrons provided from a cathode in an organic layer thereof.
To form the organic layer of the OLED device, a printing process using an inkjet, a spin or a nozzle, a patterning process after depositing layers, and a transfer process using a heat or a laser have been utilized. For example, a laser induced thermal imaging (LITI) process has been widely used for forming the organic layer because the organic layer may be finely patterned by relatively simple steps or processes.
As for the LITI process, a light generated from a light source may be absorbed by a light to heat conversion layer of a donor substrate so that a light energy may be converted into a thermal energy or a heat. A transfer layer may be transferred onto a predetermined device substrate by the thermal energy or the heat.
However, the transfer layer may be damaged by the thermal energy or the heat. Further, the transfer layer may not be easily detached or separated from the donor substrate, so that the transfer layer may not be precisely transferred onto a predetermined region of the device substrate.